Pain
by FireDragonStarKeys
Summary: Natsu and Lucy both had gone through pain. They became quick best friends. But a few days after they meet, someone casts some sort of magic on Natsu, causing him to forget Lucy. When/If they meet years later, what will happen? -NaLu- "Do you really care?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forgetting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was night._

_There was blood all over the walls, floors, and well, simply everywhere in that room. Her father was laying on the floor, dead. All around her laid the maids and everyone else who worked in this house. Their murderers had already left. The ten year old blonde haired girl looked for her mother. She found her on the floor in the center of the room...She was still breathing! Her eyes widened as she ran over to her mom._

_"Mama!" The girl shouted, sitting down next to her mother, not caring if she was sitting in a pool of blood. All she cared about right now was her mother._

_"L...Lucy...My lucky...Lucy...," her mother whispered as tears ran down her face and she gave her daughter a gentle smile. "Lucy, dear, I...I'm sorry..."_

_"S-Sorry for what, Mama?" Lucy asked, tears of her own falling from her eyes. Her mother raised a shaky hand and wiped Lucy's tears away._

_"Shh...Don't cry sweetie...," her mother whispered, "You'll find out why I am sorry...but...I love you...Your father and I both love you dearly..."_

_"Mama, please...Don't talk...Please...I...I...," Lucy sobbed. More tears flowed from her mother's eyes and she continued._

_"I want you to pack your most needed things and leave...Take...care of yourself...Okay? Do it...for me...," her mother coughed and some blood dripped from her lips. Lucy watched as her mother's eyes started to dim._

_"Mama! Don't leave me!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze._

_"I have to...Lucy...I'm sorry...But, remember...I will always love you and I will watch over you...," her mother gave her another gentle smile, "After all," tears escaped her mother's eyes, but her smile did not falter, "you are my Lucky Lucy! Promise me...you'll try your best to become the best Celestial wizard...Because I know you can if you try. The spirits love you, I know it."_

_"Yes, Mama! I promise. I promise...," Lucy cried, squeezing her mother's hand tighter._

_"That's my Lucky Lucy...," her mother whispered softly before her eyes dimmed, her breathing stopped, and her hand fell out of Lucy's onto the floor. Lucy's eyes widened as she shook her mother._

_"Mama! Mama! No...No! MAMA!" She cried. Her screams filled the, otherwise, quiet mansion. _

* * *

_The ten year old blonde haired girl sat on her bed in her room. She just finished packing. A few tears escaped the girl's eyes as she looked around the room to make sure she got everything. When she realized that she did, she grabbed her bag that had everything that she wanted to take and keep with her. She opened her door and ran out of her room. She went downstairs and made her way to the exit of the mansion. She opened the door and exited. Once she stepped outside, she sighed. She turned around and looked up at the house, her home, she was about to leave._

_"Mama...," little Lucy whispered. Tears streamed down her face as the memories came back. She quickly shook her head, trying to get rid of them, and turned back around. She began to run. She ran far away from her home...Far away._

* * *

_It was morning, and Lucy had finally made it to a town, but she didn't exactly know what town she was in. She decided to wander around the town. After a few minutes of walking, someone bumped into her. It was a pink haired boy. He looked around the same age as her, if not a little older. He looked sad and frantic. Kind of as if he was looking for something or someone._

_"Sorry," the boy muttered, about to run away, but Lucy grabbed his wrist. The boy looked at her in slight annoyance._

_"What?" He snapped at her. _

_"Do you know what town this is?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness._

_"Can't you tell I'm in a rush?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm trying to look for Igneel! My father!" He shouted, pulling away from her grip. "This is Hargeon...," he added and then ran away. Lucy shook her head and ran after him because something told her to. She followed him into a forest and then into another town. The boy was asking everybody if they saw his father. She noticed how he described his father: A big, red, fire-breathing dragon. Lucy started to get exhausted from all the running, but decided to continue since she made it this far. They kept running and running for what seemed like hours. Then, the boy finally stopped and sobbed._

_"Igneel...Where are you?" The boy cried, "IGNEEL!" Lucy thought about this for a second. If Igneel is his father...Did his father...disappear? It reminded her of her parents...except his father was just missing. The boy could always find him...Lucy knew her parents weren't coming back, but at least her mother and father would be looking after her, right? She watched as the boy fell to his knees and cried harder. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. She felt like she should. She felt bad for him...She wished someone was there to hug her when she was crying...She hugged him tighter because of that thought. _

_"W-What...are you doing?" The boy asked, tears falling from his eyes as he pulled away from her hug._

_"I'm just comforting someone who needs it. I know how you feel...I've been through sort of the same thing...probably worse if not the same...," she whispered. Then she smiled warmly at him, "Oh! I'm Lucy."_

_"I'm Natsu Dragneel," the boy smiled weakly at her._

_"So, Igneel is your father and he's a dragon?" She asked him._

_"Y-Yeah," he said, "Well, he's not my real father. I don't know my real parents, but he is like a father to me. He raised me, taught me magic...Then, he disappeared...I'm looking for him."_

_"I believe you'll find him one day. You don't look like the type to give up. But I think you should start to live out your life," she smiled and stood up. He stood up right after her and nodded._

_"Yeah, you're right. I'll find him for sure!" Natsu grinned. Lucy giggled. "What?"_

_"Nothing~!" She laughed and ran away as he chased her. _

_**XxoOoxX**_

_When he stopped chasing her, they both sat down in the grass. They were currently in a meadow._

_"Its pretty here," Lucy spoke up._

_"Yeah...," Natsu sighed._

_"So? If we're gonna be friends, tell me about yourself," Lucy commanded._

_"Well, like I said, my name's Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer. I like to eat, have fun, beat up people...," his list went on and on...,"I am going to be the strongest mage!" Natsu declared. Lucy giggled and nodded. "Your turn, Luigi!" Natsu grinned._

_"IT'S LUCY! Get it right!" She shouted and whacked him on the head._

_"Ouch!" Natsu yelped._

_"Hmph! Okay, as you know, I'm Lucy. Lucy...Heartfilia...," Lucy said her last name sadly, Natsu noticed but did not interrupt. Lucy continued, "I'm a Celestial mage. I like to read, write, have fun...," her list went on and on..., "I'm going to be the strongest Celestial mage there will ever be!" Lucy declared. _

_"Now that we know each other," Natsu grinned, "Guess we're best friends now, right?"_

_"Yup!" Lucy smiled._

_**A few day passed...**_

_Natsu and Lucy traveled together and decided to get stronger together as well. They beat up several bandits, monsters, and helped out people. They were currently in a town called Magnolia. Natsu and Lucy were searching for this dark guild who has been capturing people and torturing them. They finally found the dark guild and entered it quietly. When they went inside, though, Natsu and Lucy were attacked by the guild members. Natsu ended up being captured, while Lucy managed to escape. Lucy felt fear for her best friend as she frantically searched for their torture room. She finally found the room and kicked it open. Natsu was sitting on a chair with the master of the dark guild standing in front of him._

_"LET NATSU GO!" She shouted. The master laughed darkly._

_"You're right on time, girl!" He laughed evilly._

_"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running up to them. The master of the dark guild, hit her back though._

_"LUCY!" He shouted. Tears escaped the blonde haired girl's eyes._

_"NATSU!" She shouted as she watched the man use some sort of magic on him. Natsu just smiled weakly at her as his eyes started to close. "NATSU!"_

_"Lucy...," he whispered before everything went black for him._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Lucy shouted as she stood up and ran towards the man._

_"Just erased his memories," he laughed. Lucy's eyes widened and she stared at him with anger. "Oh, don't worry. Just his memories of you," the man laughed._

_"How...HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled punching the man in the stomach. The man continued to laugh._

_"I'll take this all to my advantage. He will join my guild!" He exclaimed._

_"Over my dead body!" The girl shouted. "OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy shouted._

_"Moooo!" Taurus exclaimed, "What can I do for you, Luuuuucy?"_

_"Beat him up, Taurus...Make him unable to walk for months," Lucy commanded darkly. Taurus could tell she was mad. He saw the pink haired boy Lucy had become close friends with, unconscious on a chair. He nodded, understanding the girl's anger. Taurus beat up the master of the guild withing minutes and the man was on the floor unconscious._

_"Thank you...Taurus...," Lucy whispered. Taurus nodded and disappeared. Lucy ran over to the pink haired boy and unattached him from the chair. Then she started to shake him. "Please, please, please remember me!" She exclaimed as she continued to try to wake him. Finally, Natsu slowly opened his eyes and took a look around the room. Then he looked into Lucy's eyes._

_"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed and hugged him. Natsu pushed her away after a few seconds and stared at her. "Natsu?"_

_"Who...Who are you?" He asked and her heart shattered._

_"Wh-What do you mean Natsu? Stop joking! Its not funny!" She yelled._

_"I'm not joking, seriously! Who are you?" He asked again. Tears started to fall from her eyes as Lucy stared at Natsu. He forgot...He forgot her...He forgot THEM. How could he?_

_Natsu continued to stare at her. She seemed familiar...Her scent was so familiar...It was soothing...He liked it...He knew he would like her, but something was...wrong...He noticed that she was crying and started to panic._

_"Hey! Why're you crying?" Natsu asked, only to be pushed away from her. She stood up and stared at him, tears still falling from her eyes._

_"How could you forget, Natsu? How could you?" She shouted, then ran out of the room, far away from the dark guild. Natsu quickly stood up and ran after her. It seemed like the right thing to do..._

_He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. He turned her around so she was facing him. She still had tears streaming down her face._

_It hurt...Her heart heart. Everything hurt. Lucy couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. She turned her gaze away from him, looking anywhere but at him. How could he? How could he forget her? They were best friends...even if...for a few days...It seemed like years for her. Wasn't it the same for him? She knew it had to do with the magic...But...he really forgot?_

_"I...I...," Natsu stumbled over his words, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had no idea on what to say._

_"What do you remember, Natsu?" The girl asked him. She was finally looking him in the eyes._

_"I remember...Looking for Igneel, my father. Then I broke down and then someone came along," Natsu mumbled. His memories were really unclear. "I...don't remember who...though."_

_"...Just...," Lucy sobbed, "Just forget it." She shoved him away from her and ran away. She heard his shouts, but didn't stop. He forgot her...He forgot her..._

_"Wait! HEY! WAIT!" Natsu shouted, he lost sight of her...She was gone..._

_"Who was she?" Natsu whispered and walked off, wondering what he was going to do now. "Hmm...Join a guild?"_

_**-End of Chapter-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dark Guild**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An eighteen year old blonde haired girl walked through a town called Magnolia. That girl's name is Lucy Heartfilia. She is a Celestial mage from a dark guild called Black Wings.

Lucy finally made it to the entrance of her destination: Fairy Tail. She only came here for one reason, because it was her mission. Her master specifically asked her to do this. She stared at the guild for a few minutes before deciding to enter. She opened the doors and walked inside. She looked around and saw people fighting, a girl drinking alcohol from a large barrel, a girl reading, a man eating metal..., and a lot of other _interesting _things. Lucy made her way to the bar, trying to avoid the fighting. She looked around, seemingly searching for a certain someone.

"Excuse me?" She asked the white haired woman, who seemed to be the bar maid. "Is Natsu Dragneel here?"

The white haired woman looked at her questioningly before replying, "He's on a mission. I'm sorry. Do you want me to inform him when he comes back?"

"No...," Lucy answered, sort of disappointed. She shook her head, this wasn't her mission. _"Focus!"_ She thought to herself. "How about Levy McGarden?"

"She's over there," the woman said, pointing over to a table. Lucy thanked her and walked over to the table she was directed to. There sat a blue haired girl, the one who was reading a book.

"Are you Levy McGarden?" Lucy asked. The blue haired girl looked up from her book and then nodded, closing her book and turned her full attention towards Lucy.

"Yes, I am."

"Come with me. I have to tell you something really important," Lucy said and walked out of the guild. Levy looked at her confused, but followed. Once they were outside the guild, Lucy turned to face Levy.

"What is it?" Levy asked, worriedly. Before Levy could even blink, Lucy had knocked her out. Lucy grabbed Levy and carried her away from the guild.

"That was quite easy," Lucy muttered.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"Welcome back Natsu and Happy!" Mira smiled at them, "Natsu can I have a minute?"

"Yeah," he said and walked over to the bar maid, "What is it?"

"A blonde haired girl came by earlier and asked for you, but you weren't here. Then she asked for Levy, and I haven't seen them since...," Mira informed him. "I was wondering if you know her..."

"A blonde haired girl?" Natsu asked aloud as he thought if he knew anyone with blonde hair that isn't in the guild. A ten year old girl crying flashed through his mind, and his head started to hurt.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Mira asked, worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Natsu said. "I'll track down Levy. Don't worry."

"Okay, but be careful," Mira said. Natsu nodded.

"Happy!" He yelled, "C'mon we're leaving!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed and followed Natsu out of the guild.

* * *

"Good job, my dear Lucy," her master smiled at her. "But this is what I expect from my favorite mage. Now, take her to the dungeons."

"Yes Master," Lucy said and carried Levy to the dungeons. She threw the girl into one of the cells and locked it. Then she made her way back to her master.

"I finished Master," Lucy informed him. "You do know that Fairy Tail will be here soon..."

"Yes, it's what I planned," the guild master said.

"Is it?"

"I plan on torturing Fairy Tail's mages...So whoever comes to get her..."

"Oh," Lucy replied. "Well, I'll be going now."

"You don't want to stay here for the fun, Lucy dear?"

"No," Lucy said and left the room. As she walked out of the dark guild and made her way to her home, she recalled her past and what led her to where she was...

_Little Lucy ran as fast as she could...Far away from him. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten her...It was night time and she began to get tired. Someone bumped into her, causing her to land on her butt._

_"Oh dear, I'm sorry," she heard a man said. She stood up and stared at the man._

_"Its fine," she said and was about to leave, but he grabbed her. "Hey! Let me go!" _

_"Shh! Its okay. I'm just gonna take you somewhere," he said. She had a bad feeling about this, but did nothing as he took her to...somewhere. When they finally stopped, she looked up and found herself in front of a guild...No, this was a dark guild._

_"W-What is...?"_

_"I want you to join my guild. C'mon," he said and led her into the guild. Members of the dark guild stared at her as she walked inside. She heard some whispers._

_"Master brought someone?"_

_"A little girl?"_

_"He must have taken a liking to her. He never brings anyone here."_

_Little Lucy started to become afraid. The man led her inside of a room and closed the door behind them._

_"This, my dear, is my dark guild. I am the master of this guild, Black Wings," he said. "I want you to join. You have nowhere else to go, right?" Little Lucy thought it over before nodding. The man smirked and grabbed a stamp. _

_"What color and where?" He asked._

_"P-Pink...On my right hand...," she replied. He placed the guild insignia there and smiled._

_"You're now a member of my guild, Black Wings," he said. ..._

Lucy arrived at her home and entered. Its been 7 years since she joined the dark guild. She sighed as she entered her bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

Natsu found himself in front of a dark guild. He growled as he examined it. Then, he kicked the doors open and began to fight the members of the guild. Once he beat most of them up, he sniffed Levy out and followed her scent, which led him to the dungeons. There, in one of the cells, he found Levy. She was just laying there, beaten up. He burnt the cell bars and ran inside of the cell.

"LEVY!" He shouted as he shook her. She woke up slowly and face him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry...I...," Levy cried.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Natsu said and carried her out of the guild.

"Stop right there!" A man's voice stopped Natsu from continuing any further. "This is not going according to plans," Natsu heard the man mutter. Natsu placed Levy onto the floor and faced the man, who was smirking at him.

"You're the master of this dark guild?" Natsu asked, lighting his fists on fire. The man smirked at him.

"Yes," he replied. There was no need for anymore talk. Natsu beat the man to a pulp before burning down the whole dark guild to the ground. Natsu grabbed Levy and left the scene.

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke up and headed to her guild. She found the council taking the guild members away and caught a glimpse of her guild...burnt to the ground. So much for the guild, it was now destroyed. Black Wings...destroyed. She sighed and left the scene, heading back home. Once she arrived, she packed up and decided to head out to join another guild, or just travel around...just like she used to do...with _him_.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Thank you for your support, reviews, favorites, alerts, and all that sort of stuff! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reminders**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pink/salmon haired boy entered the guild, carrying Levy.

"Levy!" Mira gasped as she ran over to Natsu, Wendy following. Natsu placed Levy on the ground, allowing Wendy and Mira to take care of her. Once they were finished, Mira walked towards Natsu.

"Where did you find her?"

"In a dark guild...I think it was called...Black Heart or something...," Natsu replied.

"A dark guild?" Mira asked. Natsu nodded. "What happened to the guild?"

"I destroyed it. I think the council went to take them away or something," Natsu answered.

"Oh. Well, okay then," Mira said and then walked back to the bar. Natsu called for Happy and then left the guild with his companion. As they walked home, Natsu recalled how he joined Fairy Tail. ...

_Little Natsu walked around Magnolia, searching for a guild to join. He happened to come across a guild called Fairy Tail..._

_After he joined, he made tons of friends, close enough to call family! No, Fairy Tail _was_ family. Even though everything felt right, Natsu felt like something was missing, but he always shrugged it off. _

_He went on missions alone, that is until Happy came. Once Happy came into his life, they've been companions and went on every mission together. ..._

Natsu and Happy finally arrived at their home and entered.

* * *

_A little blonde haired girl smiled at him._

_"Natsu!" She exclaimed happily. He grinned and ran towards her. But suddenly, their surroundings changed and she was sitting on the ground...crying. _

_"W-Why? Why Natsu? Why?" She sobbed, bringing her hands up to wipe away some of her tears. He looked at her, confused. What did he do wrong? "Why did you f-forget me? Aren't we s-supposed to b-be best f-friends?" The little girl sniffled. He reached out for her, but everything went black. Their surroundings changed once again...They were in a forest. This time, the little girl was standing right there in front of him, staring right at him. Her eyes clearly showed her anger. He stumbled backwards._

_"I don't know why I trusted you! You just caused me more pain!" The girl shouted. He didn't know why, but he felt a stab to the heart...Why was this girl shouting at him? Acting like she knew him? He didn't even know her! "HOW COULD YOU JUST FORGET ME?!" _

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Natsu shouted, opening his eyes. He looked around...He was in his house...It was just a dream.

"Natsu...?" A tired blue cat asked aloud. Natsu turned his head towards the voice. Happy was staring back at him with tired eyes.

"...I'm sorry Happy...Go back to sleep," he said. Happy nodded and went back to sleep. However, Natsu just sat there and started to think about the little girl in his dream.

"Blonde hair...," he whispered, remembering Mira asking him if he knew a blonde haired girl. "Could it be...? No...Probably not...But who is that girl?" He sighed and decided to go back to sleep. Every time he thought about that girl, it hurt...

* * *

"Hmm...This mission is in Hargeon," Natsu said, "The reward is 200,000 Jewels. Sound good?"

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed.

"Let's take this mission then," Natsu said, grabbing a request from the board.

"Aye," Happy replied as they made their way out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she walked through the town called Hargeon. She stopped when she heard some shouting.

"STOP! SOMEONE HELP!" A shopkeeper shouted. She turned around and saw someone run away from the shop, holding something. Lucy sighed as she silently went after that person.

"Probably a thief," she muttered as she followed the person into an alley. The person stopped and made sure no one was following him/her. Lucy noticed that the person didn't notice her. She sneaked up behind the person and grabbed him/her.

"Shit," the person cussed, "Let go!"

"What did you steal?" Lucy asked the person. "And who are you?"

"I'm not telling you!" The person shouted and broke out of her grip. He was quite strong...He because he sounded like a man... He was about to run away, but Lucy summoned Taurus, one of her Celestial Spirits, and surrounded the man. "Damn," the man muttered. He threw off his cloak, revealing that he was indeed a man. He had a lot of piercings, Lucy couldn't help but notice. He smirked at her and then got into a fighting stance. Lucy sighed and pulled out her whip, prepared for a fight. First, the man attacked Taurus. While he was fighting Taurus, Lucy whipped his butt, causing the man to bring his hands to his butt.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled, angrily. "Who does that?"

"Me?" Lucy replied, cracking her whip. He growled at her.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, his attack hitting Taurus.

"I'm sorry Luuucy-sama!" Taurus apologized before returning to the Spirit World.

"Now its just you and me," the man smirked and then pounced towards her.

* * *

"Urgghhh...Finally here!" Natsu jumped off the train, Happy trailing after him. "I'm never riding on a train again!"

They started to wander around the town called Hargeon, searching for their client. This town was so familiar though...Natsu shook his head and mentally told himself to focus.

"This is gonna take a while," Natsu sighed, having no idea where to go.

"This way Natsu!" Happy exclaimed, flying in a random direction. Natsu shrugged and followed his companion.

* * *

"Haha! I win!" Lucy cheered, staring at the man tied up in ropes. "Now tell me your name and what did you steal. Oh, and where is the item you stole?"

The man sighed before replying, "I'm Gajeel Redfox. I stole an amulet from that shop...Its in my pocket."

"And?" Lucy pressed on.

"And what? I answered your questions," he snorted.

"Well, tell me about yourself. If we're gonna be friends then I need to know more about you," Lucy replied. Instantly, she felt sad. This reminded her of her best friend...Natsu...

"Friends?" Gajeel snorted, "Who said I wanted to be friends with you?"

"Whatever," Lucy sighed and started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" The man shouted.

"So you do want to be friends!" Lucy chimed, rushing back.

"Uh...fine?" Gajeel replied.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"I'm an iron dragon slayer, I eat metal...," his list went on and on.

"Okay! But did you say dragon slayer?" Lucy asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm...Well, I'm a Celestial mage. I know how to do combat fighting. My favorite weapon is the whip...," and she went on and on. "Now that we know about each other...Let's get going!" Lucy smiled, untying Gajeel.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna talk forever," he teased.

"Shut up," she growled, playfully punching his shoulder. Man, did they become fast friends! It reminded her of...Lucy shook her head and took off running. "C'mon, don't want to lose me, right?"

"Tch," Gajeel snorted and ran after her. He had to admit though, she was pretty fast.

* * *

Natsu and Happy finally completed their mission. However, now they had to head back to their guild. Natsu groaned as he realized that they were going to have to take the train again.

"Its faster Natsu," Happy said. Natsu just sighed as he entered the train...This was going to be one hell of another train ride.

* * *

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped out of the train. They arrived at their guild a few moments later.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted.

"Welcome back!" Mira chimed.

"Hey idiot," Gray said.

"Who are you calling idiot, stripper?" Natsu growled.

"Stripper?" Gray asked and looked down, "Shit!" Then he ran off, searching for his clothes. A few hours later, Natsu decided to head home.

"C'mon Happy," he called out and they both headed for their home. It was a long day, but who knows what tomorrow will bring...

**-End of Chapter-**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everything was black...He couldn't see anything..._

_"Natsu..._,"_ a voice called out to him. The voice sounded so familiar. "...Natsu...?" _

_He looked around. He was in a forest...There was a blonde haired girl sitting on a rock, next to a tree. However, she was facing the opposite direction so she didn't notice him. Was she the one who called out to him? Just who was this girl...?_

_"...He really did forget me...," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "He never really cared...It was...," she broke off, sobbing. ...She was crying..._

_"I thought our relationship was never going to break...I thought...I thought," she sniffled. He felt like he should walk up and hug her...Comfort her, but he just couldn't._

_"Maybe it was my fault," she said, "If I never became friends with him, I wouldn't have caused him any pain. I wouldn't have caused myself pain." He couldn't stop himself...He snapped._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" He shouted, startling the girl. She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened at realization of who he was. "Its...Its not your fault!" He yelled. He didn't know why he said that, it just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. _

_"Its not your damn fault! Everyone goes through pain! Emotional or physical, damn it!" He shouted. The girl stared at him with shock evidently shown on her face. "Just be strong...I know your strong...I...," his voice became a whisper. Why was he even talking to her? He didn't know her..._

_"...Natsu...," she whispered. But, why did she seem to know him? Wait...She said...Forget... _

_The girl smiled warmly at him. "You're right, Natsu...I'll deal with the pain. I'll become strong enough, so I will be able to deserve being friends with you. ...To make you remember me...I'd do anything," she whispered. Before he could reply, everything was turning back to black. _

_"LU-!" He was cut off by another voice._

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" The blue cat shouted, tugging on Natsu's clothes. Natsu groaned before opening his eyes.

"Ha...Happy?" He muttered, sitting up.

"Aye! Let's go to the guild now!" He chimed. Natsu nodded and ran off to get ready.

_"Lu...? Lu-what? Damn...I almost remembered her name...," _Natsu thought.

* * *

_She stood there, in the forest...The last place she saw..._him_. She didn't expect to ever see him again, but here he was, standing right in front of her. Little Natsu, just the way she remembered him. Her eyes started to water, but she managed to smile at him. Did he finally remember her?_

_"...Natsu...," she whispered, running as fast as she could towards him. "Natsu!" She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. He was here...He was back...She always hated herself for leaving him that day. She should've stayed and helped him remember, but no...She ran off. It was both of their faults, but mostly hers. Its not his fault that the man cast that magic on him, to cause him to forget her. She could only hope that he wasn't mad at her. And even if he didn't remember her, she would stay with him this time and help him remember. Natsu turned around and her eyes widened when she noticed that he was _glaring_ at _her_! She stopped dead in her tracks...This couldn't be, right? He wouldn't be mad at her...right? Right?_

_"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Lucy smiled. Oh, he just didn't remember her. Its okay though, she would help him._

_"I'm L-"_

_"Oh yeah, that girl from years ago. The one that yelled at me and then ran off crying," he snorted. Lucy's eyes widened. No...No, this can't be...He couldn't be angry with her..._

_"N-"_

_"You have NO right to speak my name, _girl_," he growled._

"B-But!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy!" A voice exclaimed, "Calm down! It was just a nightmare!"

"G-Gajeel...?" Lucy whispered, looking around. Oh yeah, it was just a dream...She was with Gajeel, in an abandoned house.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Sorry for waking you," Lucy said, noticing it was still night.

"No, I was already awake," Gajeel said.

"Oh...," Lucy murmured and laid back down.

* * *

"So, how's Levy?" Natsu asked.

"She's gonna be fine. She's sleeping right now though," Gray said.

"At least that dark guild got taken care of," Erza said, surprising both mages.

"E-Erza!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed.

"I believe it was you, Natsu, who destroyed their guild. Am I correct?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said.

"They got what was coming to 'em!" Gray chimed, "But I could have done better."

"Pfft! Ice freak doing better? In your dreams," Natsu laughed. "I've done the best." They were about to start fighting, but Erza stopped them.

"Are you two fighting?"

"N-No! We're just...," Natsu exclaimed.

"...Just h-having fun," Gray finished.

"Good."

* * *

"So, where are you heading?" Lucy asked.

"...I don't know...," Gajeel sighed.

"How about...we join a guild?" Lucy asked. Gajeel thought about it for a minute before agreeing. "What guild?"

"How about Phantom Lord?" Gajeel asked.

"Isn't that a dark guild?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel shrugged, "So?"

"You want to join a _dark_ guild?"

"Yeah?" Gajeel replied. Lucy sighed, but then agreed. She couldn't go to Fairy Tail, they've already seen her...It was too late now.

"Let's get going then," Lucy said, standing up. She gathered her things and left the house. Gajeel followed after her a few minutes later. "Ready?" She asked. He grunted in reply and they headed off. As they walked, Lucy looked down at her right hand, where her guild mark used to be. It was gone...But she already noticed that. She was going to move on...Finally. She smiled at the thought of moving on...She was no longer a part of that guild. She wasn't alone anymore. She had Gajeel, _and_ she had herself, but she always had herself. They finally arrived at Phantom Lord. Lucy would have preferred joining a different guild that was not a dark guild, but whatever.

"You sure?" Gajeel asked her.

"Its your choice, I'm just following. I have a guild I am going to join one day, just not today. Oh, and you're coming with me," Lucy smiled.

"Oh great...I have to spend a lifetime with you," he teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes and replied, "Hey, its better than spending a lifetime alone." Then, she playfully punched his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go in now."

"Yeah," Gajeel said as they walked forward and pushed open the dark guild's doors.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Here's your update! Hope that was fast enough for you. Thanks for the advice and reviews!**

**Review, please! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Phantom Lord**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was quiet once they entered. People stared at them, some whispering to others. However, they continued to make their way to the guild master's room. Problem was...they had no idea where the master's room was...

"OI!" Gajeel shouted, startling many of the guild members. "Where is your master?"

"H-He's in the room...O-Over there...," one of them replied, pointing to a door that was a few more steps in front of them. They walked towards the door they were directed to and entered. Lucy looked over at the desk. There, sitting on a chair behind the desk, was a man...Probably the master of this guild.

"We want to join," Gajeel said, getting straight to the point. The man looked up and smiled...creepily.

"Ah? Oh, come here then!" He exclaimed. They stepped forward, closer to his desk. "Where do you want your insignia and what color?"

* * *

Natsu watched as Gray and Erza left on separate missions. He decided that he would go on a mission as well. Nothing better to do...

"What mission...? Hmm...," Natsu sighed as he searched for a good mission on the request board.

"How about this one, Natsu?" Happy asked, handing him a paper.

"Hmm...Okay," Natsu said and started to walk towards the exit of the guild. Happy followed Natsu out of the guild.

* * *

"So? See ya tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah...," Gajeel said and walked off. Lucy sighed and made her way to her room. They had their own rooms in the guild, so they didn't have to leave the guild unless you have a mission. Since the master took a liking to both of them, they had one of the best rooms in the guild. However, Gajeel's room was the opposite way from hers. She opened her door to her new room and entered. She placed her bag, which had everything she traveled with and always kept, on the table and jumped into her bed. She was tired, so she decided to sleep.

* * *

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed as they entered the guild. They had returned from another mission. Natsu looked around the guild to find Gray and Erza had also returned from their missions.

"Hey stripper," Natsu said, passing by Gray and heading to the bar.

"Who you calling a stripper?" Gray shouted.

"You. Who else?"

"Why you-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked, glaring at the two of them.

"N-No!" They both shouted.

* * *

_Pink hair...Pink hair...Na...tsu..._

"N-Natsu...," Lucy gasped, her eyes snapping open. "Just a dream...I've been dreaming about him a lot, lately," Lucy sighed as she got ready for the day. Once she was finished, she grabbed her bag and exited her room.

"Now, where do I find Gajeel...?" She muttered as she searched for Gajeel. She found him sitting at a table, eating metal. She walked over to him and slapped his back. "Hey Gajee~!" She exclaimed happily.

"Gajee?" Gajeel asked, glaring at Lucy. She giggled and nodded. "What a stupid nickname, bunny girl."

"B-Bunny girl?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yup! That's your nickname. And come up with something better than 'Gajee'," Gajeel said.

"Why bunny girl?" Lucy muttered. Then she brightened up and spoke, "Well then, Gaga, let's go!"

Gajeel's eyes widened as he spit out some of the metal that was in his mouth, "G-Gaga? What the hell?"

Lucy laughed and then replied, "I was just kidding, Gajeel."

"Good. Just stick with Gajeel."

"Fine, fine," Lucy said and walked away, "Come get me when you're finished, okay?"

"Yeah," Gajeel replied and continued to eat.

Lucy walked around until a girl bumped into her, causing Lucy to fall and land on her butt.

"Ooof!" Lucy yelped, but got back up, dusting off her clothes.

"Juvia is so sorry!" The blue haired girl apologized.

"Um...Its okay," Lucy said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy replied. "I'm Lucy. Who are you?"

"Juvia Lockser," the girl replied.

"Well, I hope we can be friends," Lucy smiled.

"F-Friends?" Juvia stuttered.

"Yeah, friends. Oh, come on! Let's go pick out a mission and wait for Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed and grabbed Juvia's wrist, pulling her off towards the request board.

"Gajeel...?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. A friend of mine. Hmm...Which one?" Lucy asked.

"How about this one, Lucy-san?" Juvia handed her a mission.

"Just Lucy is fine. Um...Okay!" Lucy exclaimed, "Now we just have to wait on Gajeel..."

"I'm ready," Gajeel said, startling both girls.

"Gajeel!" Lucy yelled, whacking him on the head.

"What was that for?" Gajeel muttered as he rubbed his head. "Who's that?"

"This is Juvia. Our new friend," Lucy smiled.

"_Our_ new friend?" Gajeel asked.

"Yup. OUR new friend," Lucy replied. "She'll be joining us on our mission." Gajeel sighed, but agreed because of the look Lucy was giving him.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Lucy cheered, taking the mission in her hand, and walked away from the request board. Gajeel and Juvia followed close behind her. Gajeel and Juvia went back to their rooms to get their stuff. Lucy didn't have to since she had her bag already. They came back a few minutes later and the three mages took off for their mission.

* * *

"I got one!" Happy chimed.

"I got my fourth one!" Natsu grinned. The two of them were currently having a fishing contest...

"Aww! Natsu! Can I have your fish?" Happy asked.

"Fine," Natsu said.

"Yes!"

"But after the contest is over," Natsu added.

"Aw...Okay," Happy said.

* * *

"We did great, didn't we?" Lucy asked as they walked back from their completed mission.

"Yeah!" Juvia exclaimed, walking beside Lucy.

"See, ya gotta admit Gajee~!" Lucy laughed.

"Stop calling me that, bunny girl!" Gajeel growled.

"Pfft! Its just so funny!" Lucy laughed harder, "T-The look on his f-face! Priceless!"

"Oi!" Gajeel yelled and started to chase her around. Juvia giggled as she watched them.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Juvia called out to them, causing them to stop.

"Oh, that was fast," Lucy said, walking up to Juvia with Gajeel. Juvia pushed the guild doors open and the three of them entered their guild. "Its almost night, we should get some rest. Meet tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Gajeel said.

"Okay!" Juvia smiled.

"See ya!" Lucy exclaimed and took off towards her room.

* * *

"Ha! I win. I got 18 fish and you only got 5!" Natsu chimed as they headed home, carrying a bucket of fish.

"But I get to eat them!" Happy exclaimed, happily.

"We're here," Natsu said and opened the door to their house. They walked in and Natsu placed the bucket of fish on a table for Happy.

"Thanks Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Mhmm," Natsu hummed in response. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep now..."

"Okay," Happy replied as he munched on one of his fish.

"Don't forget to put away the leftovers and save them for tomorrow...," Natsu said as he laid down.

"Chkay!" Happy responded, mouth full of fish.

* * *

_"Natsu!" She exclaimed._

_"Hey Lucy!" He grinned at her. Her eyes widened...He remembered? He remembered her!_

_"N-Natsu! You remember!" She exclaimed, tears of joy forming in her eyes._

_"Remember what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Me!"_

_"Of course I remember you. You're such a weirdo," he chuckled._

_"I-I thought you...forgot me...," Lucy cried and then hugged him. He smiled at her and hugged her back._

_"I would never forget you, Lucy. Never."_

Lucy opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream..."It was just a dream...," Lucy sighed. "Never forget me...?" Lucy mumbled before closing her eyes again.

* * *

_"Who are you?" He asked the blonde haired girl that was sitting on a rock._

_"You don't remember?" She asked._

_"I...don't know you..."_

_"Of course you don't...You forgot me," the girl sighed._

_"Forgot you?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"How?"_

_"...You...don't remember that either?"_

_"...No...?"_

_The girl sighed but then stood up and walked closer to him._

_"Well, I hope you remember me...One day...," she spoke softly. "It hurts to know that you forgot me...But I guess its not your fault..."_

_Before he could respond, everything went black..._

"It was just a dream," Natsu mumbled. But it was still dark out and Happy was asleep, so he decided to go back to sleep too. Before he fell asleep, he mumbled, "Who is that girl...?"

**-End of Chapter-**

**So, how'd you like it?**

**Review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Traveling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel were away on a mission that the master had given them. They were supposed to be gone for about a week...Well that was part of the master's plan, who knows why...While they were gone, the master, Jose, decided to declare a war between Fairy Tail, which happened to be a big mistake. Their guild wasn't much without the three mages that he had sent away. His plan being a failure, Jose decided to take things into his own hands...Fairy Tail destroyed his guild and he wasn't about to let them get away with it. He should've been happy that he wasn't harmed by them, but he just _had_ to go get revenge...

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't handle the entire guild all by himself. Fairy Tail _was_ powerful. He had no chance against them, especially alone. He was lucky, once again, to have been able to escape Fairy Tail's wrath. However, as he was making another plan to defeat Fairy Tail, Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel was returning from their mission...early.

"What the...Where's our guild?" Gajeel asked, standing where the guild used to be.

"Its...gone?" Lucy muttered.

"Juvia's insignia is gone!" Juvia shouted.

"Mine too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. ..," Gajeel said.

"So that means...The guild has been destroyed?" Lucy asked and then let out a sigh.

"Well that...sucks," Gajeel sighed. All three of them didn't really like the dark guild anyway so it didn't really bother them that it was destroyed.

"Where are we gonna go now?" Juvia asked. The three of them had grown too attached to each other that they just _couldn't_ leave each other. They were like brother and sisters now.

"How about we just travel around?" Lucy suggested.

"Okay!" Juvia exclaimed, while Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Then let's head out. Its a good thing we brought everything with us for that mission Master gave us," Lucy said, looking at what was left of their guild. There was nothing much left...Gajeel laughed and nodded. Then the three of them set out to...who knows where...

* * *

"Its gonna take a while to rebuild the guild," Gray sighed. Natsu and Gray were currently sitting down while the rest of the guild was working on rebuilding the guild.

"Yeah...It is," Natsu sighed. "Why did Phantom have to destroy it anyway...?"

"Not to mention, their master got away...," Gray added. They both sighed again and stared up at the sky. Both of them were bored from rebuilding their destroyed guild.

"You two! Quit slacking and get back to work!" Erza shouted and they both jumped up and went straight back to work.

"A-Aye!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed as they ran over to help, scared of what Erza might do to them if they disobeyed...Lets just say she would be happy planning...many ways on how to punish them...

* * *

"Where are we headed to, Gajeel?" Lucy asked. They had been walking for quite some time now. She wasn't even sure where they were headed. She was just following Gajeel. Same for Juvia.

"Clover Town," he replied as he continued to lead the way.

"Why Clover Town?" Juvia asked curiously. Lucy was also wondering why...Gajeel shrugged.

"Its the closest town. We need a place to stay," he said.

"Oh," Juvia and Lucy said. _Well that makes sense...,_ Lucy thought. They stopped at the entrance of the town and Lucy looked up. They finally arrived at Clover Town.

"Hey! We're here!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling.

"Now to find a place to stay," Gajeel said. They wandered around the town for a while until they finally stumbled upon a place to stay. Once they paid, the three of them sat down in the kitchen to eat some dinner.

"So, how long are we gonna stay?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm...I think we should stay for about two days or so," Gajeel said, shoving a piece of metal into his mouth.

"Umm...Can't you eat _food_?" Lucy asked.

"This is food," Gajeel snorted.

"Metal, I believe, is metal, not food," Lucy stated.

"But for me, its food," Gajeel said. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said and bit into a piece of bread.

"So what are we gonna do to earn money?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. Take up some jobs?" Lucy shrugged. "Help some people who need help?"

"We'll see," Gajeel said.

"Okay," Juvia said.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Lucy yawned. "See ya guys tomorrow!" And with that, Lucy ran into the bedroom and jumped into a bed.

"No fair! She got first choice," Gajeel frowned. Juvia giggled and stood up.

"Juvia is tired," she said. "Juvia will also go to bed."

"Oi!" Gajeel exclaimed, standing up. But it was too late, Juvia was in bed. "Wow...I get last pick..."

"All the beds are the same. Stop making such a fuss, Gajee~!" Lucy smirked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Call you what? _Gajee_~!" Lucy laughed.

"That's it!" Gajeel shouted running over to her bed.

"No!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling up her blanket to cover her head. Gajeel pulled them back down and started to tickle her. "Noooo! S-STOP! G-GAJEEEEL!" Lucy laughed. "Hahaha! Gajeel! STOP! Stop it! P-Please...Stop!" Juvia smiled before deciding to interrupt them to save Lucy.

"Gajeel-san!" Juvia yelled, "Juvia's trying to sleep!" _Thank you, Juvia!_ Lucy thought, happy that Gajeel had stopped tickling her.

"Oh...Sorry?" Gajeel muttered, walking over to his bed. ...Although he didn't miss Lucy sticking her tongue at him, causing him to growl.

"Good night Juvia, Gajeel," Lucy said tiredly.

"Good night Lucy-san! Good night Gajeel-san," Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah...Good night," Gajeel muttered.

All three of them had smiles on their faces as they slept that night...

**-End of Chapter-**

**Here's another update. Hope that was quick enough...Its before Monday too, so I hope you are satisfied.**

**Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Expensive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy-san! Wake up!" She heard someone exclaim. Lucy let out a groan, tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Five...more minutes," Lucy groaned tiredly.

"LUCY! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Someone else shouted.

"Fire? Huh? Where?" Lucy sat up fast, looking around the room...There was no fire.

"Hahaha! Did you see her face?" Gajeel laughed.

"So there is no fire?" Lucy asked.

"Do you see fire, bunny girl?" Gajeel snorted. "I only said that to wake you up."

"Why you!" Lucy shouted, jumping out of her bed and started to chase Gajeel around. Juvia giggled and watched as they continued to run. After some time though, Juvia decided to stop them, seeing that they weren't planning on stopping any time soon.

"Okay guys! We should have breakfast and get ready for the day," Juvia said, causing the two mages to stop and turn to her.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled and ran to the kitchen.

"Juvia already made breakfast," Juvia commented, following her into the kitchen.

"Better hurry, Gajeel. Before I eat it all," Gajeel heard Lucy say from inside the kitchen.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Gajeel shouted and entered the kitchen.

**Later that day...**

Lucy, Gajeel, and Juvia packed up and left. They already paid for their stay, so they just left. They left Clover Town and were headed for a different town now, or so the two girls thought while they followed Gajeel.

"Where are we going Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked.

"We're just traveling randomly," Gajeel shrugged. Juvia and Lucy stopped in their tracks and stared, wide eyed, at Gajeel.

"W-W-What?" Juvia asked.

"I said-"

"We heard what you said, idiot!" Lucy shouted.

"Then what's the problem?" Gajeel asked.

"WE DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY!" Lucy and Juvia shouted, and Lucy whacked Gajeel on the head.

"Ya idiot!" Lucy yelled.

"Oi, oi!" Gajeel yelled. "We'll find a place...Any place that's closest..."

"Fine," Lucy said, crossing her arms. "But you better, or else," she gave him a deadly glare.

"Y-Yeah...Okay," he said.

"Good," Lucy smiled. "Let's get going then." Gajeel sighed and nodded, leading the way.

"I hope you know where you're leading us...," Lucy muttered.

* * *

"Are we staying in this town for the night, Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked, looking around as they walked through the town. It was going to be dark out soon and the three of them still had to find a place to stay.

"Yeah, sure...Whatever," Gajeel said as they came to a stop in front of an apartment that they could rent for the night. "How's this place?"

"It looks fine," Lucy said. "Let's rent it!" She exclaimed and ran inside.

"Lucy-san! Wait for me!" Juvia exclaimed, running after the blonde haired girl. Gajeel sat down and waited for the two girls to come out and tell him if they were okay with it. After a few minutes of waiting, Lucy and Juvia walked out of the building gloomily.

"Huh? What's the problem?" Gajeel asked, worriedly.

"Its too much...," Juvia sighed.

"How much?" Gajeel questioned.

"...2,000,000,000,000 Jewels...," Lucy answered.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel shouted, sweat dropping. That was _way_ too much for a small apartment.

"They said its because they have only one room available...and it was reserved...," Juvia informed him.

"So? That's still way too much!" Gajeel growled.

"I know!" Lucy huffed. "We better find another place...Its going to be dark out soon."

The three mages walked away from that building in search of a place to stay for the night. However, they couldn't find a place to stay that was at a good price...

"WHAT? 5,000,000,000,000,000!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy and Juvia nodded. "Why the hell is every place so expensive?" Lucy and Juvia shrugged as they continued their search around the small town.

"Well, that is the cheapest so far...," Gajeel muttered. "1,000,000,000 Jewels...But that's still too much!"

"Juvia found out why everything is so expensive," Juvia spoke up. Lucy and Gajeel turned their heads towards her and gave her a look that told her to go on and tell them. "The same person owns all of these places...And all of these places have at least one reservation..."

"W-What?" Lucy and Gajeel asked.

"THAT MEANS WE WON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY!" Lucy shouted.

"And its gonna rain," Gajeel commented.

Lucy gave him a glare and said, "How's that supposed to lift the mood, idiot?"

He shrugged and replied, "Wasn't trying to."

"That's it!" Lucy shouted and started to chase him.

"Guys!" Juvia yelled. "We need to find a place! The sun is already setting!"

"It is...," Lucy muttered and they began to wander around the town again. They stopped at the last place and stared at it...It looked okay, they just hoped that it was for a good price.

"Its 50,000 Jewels," the lady said, staring at the three of them.

"Did you say 50,000 Jewels?" Gajeel asked. The lady nodded. "We'll take it!" She handed them the key after they paid her. Lucy, Juvia, and Gajeel headed towards their room.

"Three beds!" Lucy exclaimed jumping on hers. "Good-night guys..."

"Good-night," Gajeel and Juvia said at the same time while they jumped onto their beds.

After about...5 minutes or so, Gajeel groaned and said, "Turn out the lights!"

"You do it!" Juvia and Lucy shouted sleepily. Gajeel grumbled as he stood up and turned out the lights, "You guys are-" Before he could finish, two pillows hit him in the face.

"Gotcha'!" Lucy exclaimed, giggling.

"So you're not tired anymore?" Gajeel growled, walking over to her bed.

"No! Gajeel! Stay away!" Lucy shouted, throwing more pillows at him. ...Who knows where she got them...

"Fine just *dodging a pillow* stop throwing pillows!" He shouted, another pillow hitting him in the face.

"Okay," Lucy said as she watched him walk away.

"Good-night," Lucy yawned and closed her eyes.

**-End of Chapter-**

**This is just a fun chapter I wrote to entertain you guys for the meantime. I have a project I have to work on so...Yeah...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Missing Item**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Natsu!" A blue cat yelled. However, the pink haired boy did not move. "Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" Happy sighed, realizing that Natsu wasn't going to move any time soon.

"Oh, come on Natsu...Wake up!" Happy tried again. He finally got a response from the boy: a groan.

"Five...Five more minutes...," Natsu responded, sleepily.

"No, wake up now!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu sighed, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and let out a yawn.

"Hmm?" Natsu looked at Happy questioningly.

"Remember the mission you said we're going to take?" After receiving a nod from Natsu, Happy continued, "Well, let's get going!"

"Oh, okay," Natsu said.

**Later...**

Natsu and Happy entered the guild and walked up to the request board. Natsu looked for the mission he decided to take with Happy. Once he found it, he grabbed it. The mission was to find a rare necklace that was lost in Clover Town. Sounded easy enough.

"Ready, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy chimed happily. Natsu grinned as they exited the guild.

* * *

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed, smiling as she looked at the town.

"Finally!" Gajeel sighed. They've been walking for what seemed like hours, although they have only been walking for forty-five minutes. Its because, well...Lucy chased him that morning and...he was tired and still sleepy.

"Oh come on, Gajeel! You're so lazy!" Lucy teased him.

"That's it bunny girl!" He yelled, suddenly gaining energy, and chased Lucy around the town which they just arrived at.

"G-Gajeel-san! Lucy-san! Wait up!" Juvia shouted as she ran to catch up with them.

**A few minutes later...**

"Why did we travel to come back here anyway?" Lucy asked as they wandered around the town. They were back at Clover Town...

"Because I heard that a dark guild was searching this area for an item that is really rare. So, we're gonna find that item before them. Since its rare, we can sell it for a lot of Jewels," Gajeel explained.

"Oh," Lucy said and walked over to a shop to buy three apples. She ran back over to her friends and handed both an apple, keeping one for herself. "There ya go!"

"Thanks Lucy-san!" Juvia smiled and took a bite out of the apple. Lucy smiled and nodded in reply, before taking a bit of her own apple.

"Where should we search?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe by the river that is not so far from here," Gajeel said.

"Juvia thinks that's a good idea," Juvia commented.

"I agree," Lucy smiled. "Let's get a move on then! Wouldn't want the dark guild to beat us, right?" With that, the three of them made their way to the river that was not so far...

* * *

"We're here! Yes!" Natsu exclaimed as they entered the town called Clover Town. "Let's get started on our mission, Happy."

"Aye!" Happy responded.

"Where do you think we should search first?" Natsu asked.

"How about...the river that's not so far from here?" Happy suggested.

"Okay," Natsu said and they made their way there. They finally arrived at the river. "Here we are! Okay then, let's search." They were about to do so when they heard some voices...

"I can't find it. Are you sure its here?" Someone said. _It must be a girl, judging by the voice,_ Natsu thought. To him, that voice sounded familiar...It hurt to think about it though, so he focused on what they were saying.

"I'm not sure! I just thought it would be a good place to search...," a man said.

"Juvia thinks we should continue searching," a girl said.

"Natsu! I found it!" Happy shouted, flying over to Natsu.

"Did you hear that?" A girl asked.

"Someone's over there!" The man shouted. Natsu heard some footsteps that sounded like they were headed their way.

"Damn it! Happy, let's go!" Natsu yelled. Happy flew down and lifted Natsu. Then, they took off.

* * *

"There's no one," Juvia said.

"Yeah...," Lucy sighed.

"So? What are you two doing? Let's get back to searching," Gajeel said. Lucy and Juvia nodded, following Gajeel to a different spot to search, but still in the same area.

* * *

"Did you see who those people were, Happy?" Natsu asked. "Maybe they were from the dark guild searching for the item?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them," Happy replied as they sat down on the bed in the apartment they rented for the night. Natsu sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen. "Where are you going, Natsu?"

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry!" Natsu grinned as he checked for food.

"Oh! Can I have a fish?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Thank you Natsu!"

"Mhmm."

* * *

"Someone probably found it," Lucy whined as they walked to their apartment. The three of them couldn't find the item that they searched so hard for.

Juvia sighed, "Juvia thinks so too. Remember we heard someone earlier? That person probably found it."

"Yeah," Gajeel muttered, opening the door to their room. The three of them walked into the room and into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia is too."

"Well? Get cooking!" Gajeel yelled.

"Meanie," Lucy muttered as she started to cook.

* * *

Natsu examined the item they found. He wasn't sure if it was rare, but it was a necklace, and a necklace was exactly what they were searching for. The chain was silver while the jewel hanging from it was blue.

"Its pretty," Happy said. Natsu nodded, before putting it away.

"Let's go outside," He said.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Lucy said as she stood up and went to the door.

"Okay, but come back before night," Juvia said.

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed as she left.

**Natsu's POV**

I was currently sitting down near the river. Happy stayed at the apartment, so I'm alone...I continued to stare at the river for minutes until I heard footsteps coming my way. I was to tired to move, so I just turned my head to see who it was. I was shocked to see a blonde haired girl...I...I think I know her...

"Natsu...," I heard her whisper. If it weren't for my excellent hearing, I would've missed that.

"How do you know my name?"

"...So you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked. The girl sighed as she made her way closer to me and sat down on a rock.

"Me."

"You? No, I've never...seen you before," I said. However, I had a feeling that I _did_ know her. Its...strange...

"Well, I hope you remember soon," she said softly. Before I could reply, she got up and left.

"Who...is she?" I whispered.

**Normal POV**

"You're back already? I was kind of enjoying the peace and quietness," Gajeel sighed.

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him.

"Heh," Gajeel smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing...Good night...I'm tired," Gajeel yawned.

"Okay. Good night," Lucy said as she made her way to her bed and laid down on it.

"Hello Lucy-san," Juvia greeted as she came into the bedroom from the kitchen.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy smiled.

"Juvia's tired," Juvia said as she laid down on her bed, "Good night."

"Good night," Lucy said. Her two friends were asleep, but Lucy couldn't fall asleep...She was thinking of Natsu.

"Natsu...Get you memories back soon...The magic should've worn off by now," Lucy muttered, as she stared at the sky through her window. "...Natsu..."

**-End of Chapter-**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Remembering**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"THAT'S IT!" Lucy exclaimed, waking both Gajeel and Juvia.

"What the hell, Lucy!" Gajeel groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Lucy-san?" Juvia looked worriedly at Lucy.

"He must have it!" Lucy muttered.

"Have what?" Gajeel asked. "And who's he?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Lucy said as she got up from her bed and went to the kitchen. _Natsu must have the item we were looking for...He was probably that person we heard by the river...,_ Lucy thought, but smiled. _Oh well..._

"She woke us up for nothing?" Gajeel growled as he got up. Juvia just giggled as she also got up.

* * *

"Natsu!" A voice exclaimed. "Wake up!"

"H...uh...?...Happy...?" Natsu mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Finally!" Happy chimed. "We have to go to the client so we can get our reward!"

"Oh yeah...Okay! Let's go!" Natsu grinned.

* * *

"Let's move on to the next town," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Juvia said. "We couldn't find the rare item anyway."

"Okay, let's get moving," Gajeel said.

* * *

_Her name...I remember! Her name is-_

"LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed happily, finally remembering her name.

"Who's Lucy?" Happy asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh...Nothing," Natsu said. _Now...How do I know her? ...Hmm..., _Natsu thought as they stopped in front of their client's house. "Here's your necklace," Natsu said, handing the client the item.

"Thank you! Here's your reward," the client said, taking the necklace from Natsu, and handing them their reward. Natsu nodded and they took off, heading back to Fairy Tail.

_Lucy..._

* * *

"Okay! That's it! Gajeel, we're going to Magnolia," Lucy yelled. _I can't take it anymore! I gotta know!_ Lucy thought.

"Wha-Why?" Juvia asked, confused.

"To Fairy Tail," Lucy replied.

"Fairy...Tail?" Juvia repeated.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

"Why?" Gajeel asked, but still followed along with Juvia.

"I need to settle things. I need to know...," Lucy sighed as she picked up her pace. She needed to know whether or not the magic would wear off on Natsu by now...

"Know what?" Gajeel pressed on.

"...Just shut up and follow me," Lucy said, angrily.

"...Tch," Gajeel sighed.

* * *

_"Natsu! Natsu!" A little blonde haired girl chimed, jumping up and down happily. The little pink haired boy turned around and grinned at her._

_"Lucy!" He exclaimed, running over to her. "What are ya doin'?"  
_

_"I made a crown out of flowers for you, Natsu! Look, look!" She held out the crown made of flowers out towards him._

_"It looks pretty cool," he grinned. The girl stared at him with big sparkling eyes, expecting him to do something..."W-What?"_

_"Its for you!" She smiled, placing the crown on his head. Her smile widened as she looked at him and the crown. "Looks good on you! Do you like it Natsu? Do you?"_

_"Yeah I do! Thanks Lucy," the boy said and hugged the girl.  
_

_"Mmm...Your welcome...Natsu...," the girl smiled warmly at him. They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence as they held each other close._

"Another memory...I...I'm starting to remember...something that I seemed to have forgotten. How could I have forgotten someone who was a big part of my past?" Natsu whispered as he stared at the clouds in the sky. He was laying down at the meadow in which the scene from his memory, that he just remembered, occurred.

"Lucy...I'm starting to remember...," Natsu mumbled as he closed his eyes, another memory replaying in his mind...

_"Lucy!" The boy exclaimed. "I have something for you!"_

_"What is it Natsu?"_

_"Close your eyes!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just close your eyes and trust me, Lucy!" _

_"O-Okay," she said, closing her eyes. Natsu grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off. "Natsu? Where are we going?"_

_"Shhh, don't worry. I'll tell ya when we get there, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination..._

_"We're here! Open your eyes, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, happily. _She'll love this for sure!_ He thought to himself, a grin forming. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened and tears formed as she noticed something...Yes, they were still in the meadow, but a few steps in front of them was rare flower that her mother told her a story of in the middle of a bunch of letters. Her mother told her about how there was hardly any of these flowers left, that it was really rare to find. But, if you found one and gave it to someone that you consider a 'friend' or maybe something more, the flower would blossom into something else. She found one and put it on her mother's grave, but it never did blossom...She also knew that the flower lived forever, life that never burned out. However, the flower that she found had disappeared. She always wondered where it went...The letters, however, were the ones Natsu and her had written during their times together. Sort of like a journal, but made as letters._

_When she and Natsu were out on one of their adventures, Lucy was carrying the bag that held all the letters. On that adventure though, they were separated and Lucy was trapped with the enemy. The enemy ended up stealing her bag and left her there. A few minutes later, Natsu came and...well they defeated the enemy but never found the bag of letters. Lucy was sad, but Natsu cheered her up...They continued making more, but she was still sad that they wouldn't have anything to remind them of their earlier adventures...And here were those lost letters...They were all safe..._

_"Natsu...I...I...THANK YOU!" She sobbed as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "How d-did you...?"  
_

_"I found them a while ago and decided to make this a surprise for you," Natsu grinned. "It took a long time to find that flower!"_

_"Natsu...Why'd you do this?" Lucy asked, looking up at him with watery eyes, but a smile on her face.  
_

_"For you of course! You're my best friend!" Natsu exclaimed._

_"Thank you, Natsu!"_

How could he have forgotten the happiness she showed that day? How could he forget all those adventures he went on with her? How could he have forgotten the times they spent together? How could he have forgotten HER? She was his best friend!

"Lucy...," Natsu mumbled. It was getting late, so Natsu decided to head home. Happy was probably already home eating some fish...Natsu grinned as he ran home. He planned on gaining all his memories soon. He was gonna remember her...She was important to him.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Natsu is starting to remember~! You know what that means, right? Guess!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! And maybe all that other stuff, ya know like follow, favorite, and all that stuff...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family and Forgiveness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy! We're here," Juvia informed, looking at the nervous blonde haired girl. "Are you...nervous?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Lucy stuttered, gazing at the ground.

"Tch, you are, aren't you bunny girl? You don't have to answer that, we already know...You're nervous," Gajeel snickered.

"Am not!" Lucy shouted, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You are."

"No I'm not," Lucy growled and started to head towards the guild doors. She kicked them open and angrily walked into the guild. Juvia and Gajeel silently followed after her. The three mages noticed that the guild was quite loud and that there were fights going on. Lucy stomped over to the bar and slammed her fist down, causing everyone in the guild to become silent and turn their gaze towards the three of them. Mira recognized the blonde haired girl immediately. _Its that girl from before...The one that-_ Mira's thoughts were cut off by the blonde haired girl.

"Is Natsu Dragneel here?" Lucy asked the white haired woman.

"Why do you want him?" A guy with black hair and no shirt asked, stepping up closer to them.

"None of your concern," Lucy glared at him. "Tell me, where is he. I know he's a member of this guild." She scanned the guild searching for pink hair, but found none. She let out a sigh, "Guess he's not here at the moment...Well, let's go." She turned around and started to head for the exit.

"Wait!" The black haired guy exclaimed causing Lucy to turn around.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to know what do you want with him?"

"Like I said: none of your concern," Lucy said and left the guild along with her two companions.

"Who's Natsu Dragneel?" Gajeel asked once they were about twenty steps away from Fairy Tail.

"My best friend...But he lost his memories about me due to a dark guild's master. You should have heard of him, he's called 'Salamander'," Lucy explained in the shortest way possible. She didn't really want to talk about it...

Gajeel, noticing how she felt about it, changed the subject, "So, where to now?"

"I'm not giving up," Lucy said, determination shining in her eyes, "We'll go back tomorrow. For now though, let's find a place to stay and have some fun!" She smiled at her friends.

"Juvia thinks that's a great idea," Juvia smiled happily.

"Whatever," Gajeel muttered, but both girls knew he also liked the idea.

"Family time!" Lucy exclaimed, cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

"F-Family t-time?" Gajeel and Juvia stuttered, looking at her with a surprised expression. Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon guys, don't you guys feel like we're a family? We're like brother and sisters!" Lucy grinned as she ran over to them and hugged them both.

"J-Juvia feels the same...Family," Juvia smiled softly.

"I guess...," Gajeel said, but Lucy and Juvia caught him smiling.

_Family...,_ the three of them thought, still smiling at each other.

**The next day...**

"C'mon guys!" Lucy shouted, pulling both her companions along with her. "We're here~!" Lucy smiled widely as she opened the doors to the guild and entered.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted, causing the guild to turn their attention to them. _That voice...,_ a certain someone thought.

"Its that girl and her friends again," someone said. A pink haired boy stood up and looked over to the guild's entrance. His eyes widened as he confirmed that it _was_ her.

"Lucy...," He whispered. A grin formed on his face and he ran over to her. Lucy turned her head and smiled as she saw him.

"Natsu...," she whispered and stepped forward. He grabbed her and hugged her, feeling tears falling down his cheeks. She felt his tears fall on her hair. She too was crying, soaking up Natsu's vest. "I missed you."

"...Lucy...I'm sorry that I forgot about you...," Natsu said, pulling away from her.

"Its not your fault. I guess the mage that used that magic on you died so you're released from it...Your memories are returning," Lucy said. "How much do you remember?"

"Not that much...A lot is still blurry, but I'll remember all of it soon," Natsu reassured, grinning at the blonde haired girl who smiled in return.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but we're kind of confused here...," the black haired guy said.

"Great, he ruined the moment," Gajeel heard Juvia mutter and chuckled quietly. Juvia then looked for the guy who interrupted. Once she laid her eyes on him, she couldn't look away. Hearts formed in her eyes and she smiled dreamily.

"Well you see, Lucy and I are best friends, but some dark guild's master used this magic on me, causing me to forget all about her. I'm released from the magic because he probably died, I mean he was pretty old...," Natsu explained.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Lucy said while nodding.

"Yeah," Natsu whispered. "Soooooooooo..."

"Hm?" Lucy looked at him questioningly.

"Want to join our guild?" Natsu asked.

"Umm...," She sighed and turned to look at Juvia and Gajeel, who were standing behind her. "You guys want to? We'll still be together ya know," Lucy said, smiling at them. "Your choice."

"Juvia thinks we should!" Juvia exclaimed.

"...Fine," Gajeel muttered. However, both of them had something bugging them about joining the guild.

"Okay then! But you guys can look around and make your final decision later," Lucy said, turning back towards Natsu. "Oh, and Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Gajeel is a iron dragon slayer."

"What?!" Natsu shouted, looking at Gajeel. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gajeel replied. The two of them started to chat, leaving Lucy and Juvia to look around the guild. Everyone began to do their own things again. Lucy spotted a certain blue haired girl and ran off to see her. Juvia, being left alone, turned to look at the black haired guy.

"Hey you!" Lucy exclaimed, tapping the blue haired girl's shoulder. The girl turned around. Her eyes widened as she recognized Lucy.

"I-Its you!" Levy stuttered pointing at Lucy.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry!" Lucy said. "I'm going to join this guild and I...just wanted to apologize about...before."

"...I forgive you!" Levy smiled widely at her.

"W-What? You...forgive me?" Lucy asked, wide eyed.

"Mhmm! I can tell we're gonna be great friends!" Levy exclaimed, happily, hugging Lucy. At first, Lucy was surprised by the hug, but soon she relaxed and hugged Levy back, a smiled forming on her face.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So do you like the guild?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yup! Its different from the guilds I joined," Lucy said. "Its much better. Its like...a family here."

"Yeah, we consider ourselves family here at Fairy Tail," Natsu grinned.

"That's nice. I already consider Gajeel and Juvia as my family," Lucy said. "Hey Juvia, Gajeel!"

"What is it bunny girl?" Gajeel asked as both he and Juvia walked over to Natsu and Lucy.

"Do you guys like the guild?" Lucy asked. Gajeel let out a sigh as he stared at the ground, Juvia did the same.

"We...," Gajeel started, but let out another sigh and looked at Lucy. "We don't want to join."

"W-What?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Juvia and Gajeel-san think that we won't be able to spend time together, with you, that much if we join this guild," Juvia said, tears forming in her eyes. Gajeel also looked pretty sad. Lucy frowned as she looked at them.

"You guys...," Lucy whispered. By then, the whole guild was staring at them, wanting to know their decision. They liked the three of them and really wanted them to join. "Like I said, we'll always be together, even if we join this guild. You do know that this guild is like a family, right? They actually _care_ about their friends! Don't you guys want to join a guild like that? Don't worry, I'll always have time for you guys! We are brother and sisters, right?" Lucy smiled warmly at them.

"Lucy-san...," Juvia whispered. Gajeel and Juvia exchanged glances before both of them smiled. "In that case, we want to join this guild."

"Yeah," Gajeel said.

"Okay then! We'll be joining Natsu!" Lucy smiled as Natsu grinned.

"Go over to the bar and Mira will help you," Natsu said and shoved her in the direction of the bar, Gajeel and Juvia following. Lucy smiled as she walked away from the bar after she got her insignia.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Thanks," Lucy said and ran off to Natsu. "Hey Natsu look! I got my insignia!" However, Natsu was too busy fighting with the black haired guy, Gray, and just mumbled a 'yeah, yeah'. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled. She was gonna like it here, she could already tell. This was her home, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, hugging her from behind.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said.

"Wanna form a team with Happy and me?"

"Sure, why not?" Lucy smiled at him.

"C'mon let's go on a mission!" Natsu grinned as he dragged Lucy off.

* * *

"Hey Juvia! Hi Gajeel," Lucy smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hi Lucy-san," Juvia greeted.

"Hey bunny girl," Gajeel said.

"Are you guys gonna form a team?" Lucy asked. "I'm partners with Natsu and Happy. And sometimes we would go as a team with Erza and Gray as well."

"Oh...Well Gajeel and Juvia go on missions together," Juvia said.

"Oh...," Lucy said. "Hey! How about you guys come on some missions with Natsu, Happy, and me sometimes?"

"Sounds fun," Juvia smiled.

"I'm fine with that," Gajeel said.

"How's Natsu doing with his memories?" Gajeel asked.

"He remembered everything now. How are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia's been doing fine."

"I'm fine too," Gajeel said.

"That's good," Lucy smiled. "Anyway, how many missions have you guys gone on so far?"

"Umm...Juvia thinks we've been on four so far," Juvia said. "How about you, Lucy-san?

"Seven or eight," Lucy said.

"Lucy! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

She turned back to her friends and exclaimed, "Well, see ya!" Then she smiled and waved good-bye as she left the guild with Natsu and Happy, off on another mission.

**One week later...**

"You feel at home here, Gajeel, Juvia?" Lucy asked, sitting at a table with them.

"Yeah!" Juvia answered, happily. "Juvia likes it here."

"I like it too," Gajeel muttered.

"That's good to hear," Lucy giggled, "I like it too. Its nice to finally feel like I'm at home...So, anyways...You guys have any one you like here?" Juvia blushed as she looked down at the table, avoiding Lucy's eyes.

"J-Juvia likes Gray-sama...," she whispered. "However..."

"What is it Juvia?" Lucy asked, tilting her head a little. Juvia looked up at Lucy.

"Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger in Lucy's direction.

"E-Eh? N-No! I'm not your love rival, Juvia! Seriously, I don't like Gray that way," Lucy said. Juvia just huffed and looked away.

"How about you, Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked.

"I don't like anybody," Gajeel said.

"Your blush tells otherwise, Gajeel," Lucy snickered.

"What did you say, bunny girl?" Gajeel shouted, glaring at her. However, Lucy just laughed and ignored his glare.

"Just tell me, Gajeel," Lucy said. Gajeel muttered something, but the two girls couldn't hear him. "Speak up."

Gajeel sighed, but said, "...Levy."

"Really? Wow...That's cute," Lucy smiled. Gajeel just huffed as he turned away.

"Who do you like Lu-" Juvia started to ask.

"-Oh look! Its getting dark guys. I'll be going. See ya!" Lucy smiled as she ran off.

"Bye Lucy-san!" Juvia waved.

"Bye bunny girl," Gajeel said.

**-End of Chapter-**

**How was that? Don't worry there's more to come. **

**Review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

** FireDragonStarKeys: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update...I have a lot of homework to do, so I probably will be slow in updating just for a while. Thanks for being patient though! Oh, and I just wanted to say to ktbeast13 that I might use your idea later in the story...maybe...because right now I've got something planned. Thanks for the idea! Thank you everyone else who reviewed and you know...all that other stuff. Thanks! Now on to the story...**

**Chapter 11: War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Months have passed, things have changed..._

_For the worse or for the better? Why don't you find out...?_

. . .

Dear Mother,

Things have changed so suddenly. I...I can't believe it...This dark guild -that I have no clue what it is called- had declared war on Fairy Tail! So, we are currently at war. We had no idea that several dark guilds had joined up to fight against us, though. Other official guilds are in this war as well, and they're working together with us. Master said that this war may last for quite some time.

The bad news is that a lot of mages died. We're lucky that no one from our guild died, but some are really injured...But still, its really sad. I...I really want this war to end soon...

Please watch over my friends/family. Thank you Mama.

Love,

Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

"Watch out!" Gray shouted as the ground in front of him and a few others blew up. Lucky for them, they had dodged in time. "Wait! Another one! Watch ou-" He was able to dodge it, but it had hit Elfman and Juvia.

"Juvia! Elfman!" Gray shouted. He was worried, but he knew that they'd be fine.

"W-We're...fine," Elfman groaned as he stood up along with Juvia.

"C'mon, we can't let the others down!" Gray shouted, taking Juvia's hand, causing the girl to blush.

* * *

"Hurry! C'mon!" Natsu shouted as he, Lucy, Happy, and Gajeel ran towards a building. They ran inside, shutting the door behind them. "Look, we've got to hurry and get out of here!" Natsu warned.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, flying upwards to the roof.

"You know what to do!" Natsu yelled and ran down the stairs. Lucy ran to the wall and placed the bomb on it. Gajeel placed it on the opposite wall. Meanwhile, Happy placed his on the roof and Natsu placed his on the floor.

"We've got two minutes," Lucy said, taking Gajeel's hand and tugged him in the direction of the door.

"Wait, Lucy!" Gajeel shouted, shoving her to the floor, away from the door.

"What the hell, Gajee-" Lucy started to say when a bomb interrupted her, the door no longer there.

"Shit! They caught up to us," Gajeel growled as two men appeared at the entrance, both smirking.

"Stop the bombs, or else you'll die along with us and the building!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Natsu and Happy are probably already out of here," Lucy whispered to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded slowly. "Twenty seconds left, Gajeel..."

* * *

After Juvia and Elfman entered the building, Gray froze it to keep the enemies out.

"Tch...You trapped your own partners inside?" A man asked from behind him. Gray turned around and glared at him, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hurry up Juvia...Elfman...," Gray muttered and started to fight the man.

Meanwhile, Juvia and Elfman were inside the building, placing their bombs in place.

"Okay, Juvia's finished!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," Elfman said and picked her up. "Now hold tight."

"A-Alright," Juvia stuttered as he jumped through the window, which was the only spot not covered in ice.

* * *

Erza was currently fighting a dark mage that had gravity magic. He already took out some mages from the other official guilds. She knew that he was quite strong, but she knew she could take him.

She raised her sword and swiftly ran towards him, slicing his stomach. He groaned in pain, but used his magic to push her to the ground. However, she could still move as she walked slowly towards him. The dark mage looked at her with wide eyes, no one was able to move against his magic...

Erza lifted her sword, slowly swinging it towards his face. However, he easily dodged and smirked at her.

"You're too slow. You're still not gonna win," he laughed as he raised his hand and used his magic to lift her up and throw her aside. Erza got back up and charged towards him. ...It was his mistake to release his magic.

Erza won. The dark mage laid on the floor defeated, blood flowing from his stomach.

* * *

"10 seconds left, Natsu...," Happy said quietly.

"They're still not out yet? Damn! What's going on in there?" Natsu shouted, as he stared at the building they had escaped from the distance. "Its gonna blow up soon!"

"5 seconds...," Happy muttered.

"I'm going in!" Natsu shouted and took a step forward. However, Happy picked him up, keeping him away from the building that was about to blow up. "Hey! Happy! Let me go! Lucy's still in there, not to mention Gajeel!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't...There's only two seconds left...You won't make it," Happy said, tears forming in his eyes. Natsu struggled some more, he couldn't just let them die!

"Happy! Natsu!" They heard someone shout. It was...

"Lucy? Gajeel? You guys made it!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy dropped him. He ran over to Lucy and pulled her in for a hug.

"Natsu! Hey, did you doubt us?" Lucy growled.

"...Zero...," Happy muttered and the building blew up.

"Cool!" Natsu grinned, watching as the building collapsed. Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. Then she took his hand and dragged him off, Gajeel and Happy following behind.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: End of the War**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Its almost over, hang in there," Natsu whispered to her. Lucy nodded, her eyes lit with determination.

"We're gonna win this, right?" She asked. Natsu looked at her and nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah."

"And everyone will be alright, right?" Lucy asked quietly.

"...Yeah, everyone will be alright, don't worry. Let's just end this war," Natsu said and tugged on her hand.

* * *

Dead bodies and blood everywhere...She felt tears slide down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the battlefield. She should be happy that they had won the war, but...

She let out a scream of rage as her tears continued to stream down her face like rivers. She let out several sobs and then fell to the ground, on her knees. Other guilds that were her guild's comrades had tears in their eyes as well as they looked at the dead and helped their injured friends.

...But she was the only one left from her guild...

Once they won the war, the surrendering enemies suddenly captured the rest of her friends, leaving her all alone. It happened so fast...she couldn't do anything. She had no clue where they had taken them...She stood up and found a trail, so she did what she had to do: she followed it.

* * *

"How ya doin' back there, brats?" One of them laughed. "You may have won the war, but you'll end up dead soon."

Wendy had just finished putting Troia on Natsu to help his motion sickness, and walked away.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"What is it?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"We have good news," Erza said slowly, and Natsu brightened up. "...But we also have bad news." That caused him to become serious.

"Tell me the good news first," Natsu mumbled.

"The good news is, no one from our guild died in the war. There are several wounded, but its not life threatening," Erza said, smiling weakly.

"Ok, that's real good news," Natsu grinned.

"Yeah...but...," Erza sighed, looking anywhere, but at him.

"What's the bad news?" Natsu asked.

"...Someone in our guild...is missing...and _could_ be dead, but we're not so sure," Erza whispered, her voice shaking.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard before asking, "Who?"

Erza looked up, her eyes dull, "Lucy."

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, even when her legs were already tired. She couldn't stop because she was worried that the trail might fade, and that would mean she'd never find everyone. They were her family...She can't lose anyone else close to her...She wouldn't be able to take it. She forced her tears back as she picked up her pace. She stumbled a few times, but kept running. She couldn't slow down...not now.

She didn't know how long she'd been running so far, but she caught sight of something that made her smile weakly...It was a group of carriages. That's where they had them, she knew for sure. She ran close behind the carriages, being careful to not catch any attention. She was sure her friends and herself couldn't last another fight, they were in no condition, so she decided to wait for the perfect time to make an appearance. She just hoped everyone was alright...

* * *

"What?" Natsu whispered, "I don't think I heard you right."

"Lucy's not here, Natsu. She could be dead OR alive, but we don't know," Erza said as calmly as she could, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't even bother wiping them, she just let them fall.

"No...No,no,no,no. Not Lucy...She can't be...She...She-" Natsu tried to convince himself, shaking his head a few times, and trying to hold back his tears.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted, grabbing his shirt. "I wouldn't make this up! She's gone!"

"...She can't be...I won't believe it! No!" He shouted back. Erza started to shake him back and forth.

"Natsu. She's gone."

"No, not Lucy...Not Lucy," he whispered and let his tears fall. Erza let go of him and cried too.

* * *

It was night, and she was still running. She forced herself to stay awake and run even faster, even though she was exhausted. Finally, the group of carriages stopped, and she looked at the surroundings. They were in a forest. She quickly hid behind a tree as she heard footsteps and yelling, hoping her breathing wasn't too loud.

"Out! Everyone out now!" A man shouted. She watched as her friends stumbled out of the carriages. She couldn't help but notice that they all looked...sad. Well, who wouldn't be if they were captured...But Natsu...Wouldn't he be angry and determined? Not, sad...Why were they sad? That wasn't right. What happened? Was someone dead? She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream of pain. They freakin' hurt Levy! Lucy glared at the mage that hurt her, but didn't move.

"Faster!" He yelled at Levy and hit her again, causing her to fall to the ground. Lucy had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from shouting out her friend's name. She watched as the man picked her up by her hair and dragged her against the ground. Lucy clenched and unclenched her fists as she watched. He finally released Levy next to the others and she watched as her friends ran to help Levy. She closed her eyes tightly, before opening them again. While her friends were trying to get some rest, she listened to the evil mages' conversation.

"When should we begin to kill them?" One asked.

"I don't know, how about now?" Another suggested.

"Or in the morning after we get some sleep, so we can torture them," one laughed.

"Ha! That sounds good."

There were about ten of them...She wondered if she could take them by herself. She shook her head and muttered, "Now's not the time." The ten of them agreed on sleeping and killing her friends in the morning, and that decision made Lucy smirk. She looked over to her friends, who were already all asleep, and then looked back at the enemies. She decided on letting them all sleep and then kill _one by one_. She laughed evilly and quietly to herself. While she was waiting for them to all be asleep, she thought of what had happened earlier...

_"We did it, Natsu," Lucy cried, a smile on her face. "We won!"_

_"Yeah, we won," Natsu smiled back._

_"But, is everyone okay?" Lucy asked and frowned. _

_"Yeah, everyone's alright!" Gray shouted, running up to them._

_"We already checked," Erza said, "Some are injured, but everyone's fine."_

_"That's good," Lucy smiled._

_"See, I told ya Lucy!" Natsu grinned and Lucy giggled._

_"Don't celebrate too soon, Fairy Tail!" A mage yelled._

_And that's when it happened, her friends were taken away from her while the enemies forgot about her..._

Lucy sighed and watched the enemies lay down to sleep.

**1 hour later...**

They were all asleep, no one was keeping watch, which was a good thing for Lucy. She snuck up on one and dragged him away from the others. She was lucky he didn't wake up. She pulled out a knife and killed him quietly. She did the same thing for the rest of them.

When she finished killing them all, she leaned up against a tree and fell asleep. ...Hoping that it was all over now...

**-End of Chapter-**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (I smiled at your reviews)!**

**So how was that? Reviews would be nice, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Journey Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The group of prisoners woke up expecting to be tortured, but only to meet silence. They looked at each other questioningly, thinking that their captors were up to something. They begun to get ready for the day and whatever was to happen. Once everyone was done, they gathered and sat down on the grass, deciding to chat while they could. Only minutes into their conversations, they heard a bush rustle, which startled them.

"Hey! Come out. This ain't funny!" Gajeel growled. Then the group heard a yawn and knew for sure it was another person. Then another rustle of the bush. They waited for a few seconds and finally a person stepped out.

"Hey guys!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed, smiling tiredly.

"L-Lucy?" Everyone shouted.

"Yup, that's me."

"We thought you were dead!" Levy cried, running over to Lucy and crushing her with a hug, which was gladly returned.

"Wait! Don't be so loud you'll awake our captors," Erza reminded them, which seemed to quiet everyone down.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry 'bout that. I took care of 'em," Lucy said lazily, waving a hand in dismissal.

"What? Where are they? How long were they out? We gotta get a move on!" Levy panicked.

"You don't have to rush...I killed them," Lucy sighed, staring at the floor.

"Y-You what?" Levy asked, wide-eyed.

"I had to, it's not like I wanted to, okay?" Lucy growled. They were silent for a few moments. They had to kill during the war too...So, they all just shrugged,dismissing it, and got ready to go. Meanwhile, Lucy just walked away from everyone and sat on a rock. After a while, she heard footsteps and then she was caught in a hug. She looked up and immediately smiled seeing who it was.

"Hey Natsu," she whispered leaning into his embrace.

"Hey," Natsu spoke softly. After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"You really had us scared, Lucy...," he whispered.

"Sorry to worry you," she replied, before turning to face him and returning the hug. "You know it was hard to catch up with you guys, but I managed."

"You ran all the way?"

"Yeah..."

The next few minutes, the two of them enjoyed the comforting silence in the warm embrace of each other.

* * *

"Let's get a move on people!" Makarov shouted. Everyone got up and started to walk in the direction of what they thought is the direction of their guild.

**Twenty minutes into the walk...**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"...No."

"Are we there...now?"

"No, Natsu...," Lucy sighed, but smiled.

There was a couple minutes of silence, but it was broken by Natsu, "Are we there now?"

"For crying out loud! Would you shut the hell up, idiot?" Gajeel shouted. Natsu reacted by punching him and they fought, somehow causing everyone else to fight as well...

"QUIT IT!" Erza shouted, glaring at everyone.

"A-Aye," Natsu muttered, and they continued on their way...

**20 more minutes later...**

"Hey, we're almost there, everyone!" Levy exclaimed happily.

"That's great news, Shrimp," Gajeel said.

"Don't call me that!" Levy shouted.

"Gihee," Gajeel smirked, and the two of them continued their bickering.

"Yes, we're almost home!" Natsu cheered, causing Lucy to laugh.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not this again," Gajeel groaned.

"No, Natsu," Lucy said.

"Are we there now?"

"Shut-" Gajeel started to say, but everyone came to a stop at the sight in front of them, smiles appearing on each of their faces.

"Aye, Natsu! We're here," Happy smiled, flying off towards the guild, everyone running after him. Natsu kicked the doors of the guild open and walked in grinning.

"We're back!" Everyone shouted. And so they finished their journey and was back to fill the guild with their rowdiness.

* * *

_And so we made it back to the guild, all of us. None of us dying in the war. And we were back, filling the guild with our rowdiness once again. The war, the rescuing, and the journey back being one adventure that we have now returned from...__I'm just happy everyone is alright and still themselves._

_I miss you Mama..._

_Love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

"Whatcha' writing Lucy?" Natsu asked as Lucy placed her pen down and folded her paper in half, pushing it to the side of her desk.

"Nothing," Lucy smiled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down eagerly.

"Do you have fish, Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded and held out a fish for him. Happy grinned as he flew and took it from her and sat on the table, nibbling on the fish.

"Here Natsu," Lucy said, handing Natsu a plate full of food, which he grabbed and ate eagerly. Lucy giggled as she left the kitchen and went back to her desk, grabbing a box and then the paper she was writing on earlier, placing it into the box, and then placing the box away. Grinning, she turned around and headed back to Natsu and Happy in the kitchen.

Once they finished eating, Lucy went to take a shower only to return finding Natsu and Happy sleeping on her bed. Shaking her head and smiling softly, she climbed into bed deciding not to wake and kick them out this time. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Natsu opened his eyes and grinned. She hadn't kicked them out. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him and she snuggled into him. He closed his eyes. _She's probably gonna kick me out of her bed tomorrow morning to wake me up..._, he thought with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

**-End of Chapter-**

**Heh heh...Hey guys! Sorry to keep you all waiting, I had this chapter ready for a while now, just forgot to post it...Sorry! But here's the update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
